Journey To The Challenger
Journey To The Challenger is the 5th episode of Ben 10: Master Weaponry. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin continued to sail through the ocean in the Rustbucket III, through the deepest trench and into the Challenger. Scanners began beeping and red lights began flashing. "Gwen, some one is shooting at us!" Kevin shouted. Gwen got ready to create a mana shield. Ben pushed down her arms. "I'll take this one" Ben said to her. "Put me out there, Gwen." Gwen put a mana vortex around Ben and it shot him through the walls and into the water. He held out the Weapontrix as torpedoes shot at him. He held out his arm and the Weapontrix shot a beam at it. The torpedo stopped and merged with the Weapontrix. It began glowing a shining white. He activated the faceplate and saw a giant gun-like weapon and pressed down on it. Giant guns grew on Bens arms, and were being held up by an artificial gravity. Then a mask grew around Ben's head to help him breath. "Weapontrix underwater safeguard activated" the Weapontrix said. "Awesome" Ben said. He tried to figure out what these guns did. He raised his arms and concentrated on shooting the torpedos out. Torpedo 1 fired. Ben moved his hand and the torpedo followed the direction. Then in the distance he saw an enemy torpedo coming. He sent torpedo 1 into the enemy torpedo. Another three enemy torpedos shoot towards Ben. He shot out his own 3 torpedoes. All 6 exploded. Then a giant torpedo began flying at Ben. He raised his arms and shot out 4 torpedos from one arm and 4 from the other. All 8 smashed into the gian torpedo. "Swish!" Ben cheered. "Ben, that's basketball" Kevin said. "It's still a good thing" Ben said as he swam back to the Rustbucket. As Ben dried the Weapontrix's safeguards began wearing off. The helmet began dissolving in the air, aswell as his oxygen tank. Then, the team landed. "Great, the safeguards just wore off and I have to get back out" Ben said, ticked off. Kevin and Gwen got into their plumbers suits. Ben however just jumped into the trench. The Weapontrix automatically created an oxygen tank and mask. Kevin got out and his suit imediately ripped to pieces. Shocked, he quickly absorbed the Rustbucket so he was not killed by the pressure. He quickly banged on the Rustbucket wall. His fish friend (From Deep) jumped out and engulfed his head. "I thought you left him on Ripjaws homeworld?" Ben said. "I did but he comes to visit every once in a while. Lucky he was here today" Kevin said. The three then began swimming around on the ocean floor. Ben swam around a corner and saw Ripjaws tied to a wall. Draco got ready to absorb him when he felt a jab in the back. Ben had recreated a club. Draco turned around and Ben smashed him across the head. The club broke into two pieces. Ben tried activating the Weapontrix again but Draco grabbed him, ready to absorb Ben instead. Kevin punched Draco across the face so that he released Ben. Gwen then grabbed him with a mana grip and threw him upwards, out of the trench. Ben swam at Ripjaws and absorbed him. "Hey! When Heatblast absorbed Swampfire he got stronger and got Chlorokinesis, but I don't have any changes!" Ben said. "Ben, that's because when you absorb them they are sent to Azmuth, when your aliens absorb other aliens they get the powers, they don't send them away" Gwen explained. Ben sighed and selected the axe, then the Best Axe. He clutched onto it as it flew upwards to the surface. Gwen and Kevin got into the Rustbucket III and began flying to the surface. On the surface Draco was falling from the sky and belly flopped right on the ocean top. Ben slashed at him. Draco shot a flame at the Best Axe and it melted. The tables had turned, Draco climbed onto Ben ready to end him and then absorb him. As they floated on the surface and Draco got ready to kill Ben, the Rustbucket emerged from underneath them. Gwen grabbed Ben with her mana ropes and allowed for Draco to be flung far away. "Another day" Gwen told Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ripjaws Villains *Draco Weapons Used *Torpedo Gun *Club *Axe *Best Axe Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry